Who Knew
by WelcomeToOblivionn
Summary: Piper remembers something that happened in her life. please give it a chance. song fic
1. Chapter 1

**Who Knew**

**A/N: hey, long time no see. lol. This just came to me as I was listing to Pink's new song. Enjoy! Disclaimer: I don't own the charmed characters or the song 'who knew' by Pink.**

"This song is for someone who was special to me some time ago." Piper Halliwell stared. "This is for you Leo Wyatt."

Over the other side of the bar, Leo Wyatt lifted his head when he heard his name. He was so stunned at what he saw, that he almost fell off his chair. He was staring at someone he hadn't seen in a long time.

Piper took a deep breath as the music started.

_**You took my hand  
You showed me how  
You promised me you'd be around  
Uh huh  
That's right  
I took your words  
And I believed  
In everything  
You said to me  
Yeah huh  
That's right…**_

He couldn't move. He knew way she was singing that song. He wished his legs would let him move closer.

_**If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong and  
I know better  
cause you said forever  
and ever  
who knew…**_

She was breaking inside with every word she sang, but she kept going.

_**Remember when we were such fools  
And so convinced and just too cool  
Oh no  
No no  
I wish I could touch you again  
I wish I could still call you a friend  
I'd give anything…**_

He couldn't take it anymore. He had to leave but his eyes wouldn't move away from her face.

_**When someone said count your blessings now  
For they're long gone  
I guess I just didn't know how  
I was all wrong  
They knew better  
Still you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew…**_

She couldn't do it any longer. She couldn't hold them back.

_**Yeah yeah  
I'll keep you locked in my head  
Until we meet again  
Until we  
Until we meet again  
And I won't forget you my friend  
What happened…**_

He watched them fall. One after another and couldn't do anything to stop them because he was the reason she was crying.

_**If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong and  
That last kiss  
I'll cherish  
Until we meet again  
And time makes  
It harder  
I wish I could remember  
But I keep  
Your memory  
You visit me in my sleep…**_

She hated him. She hated how he made her feel like this. She hated hating him.

_**My darling  
Who knew  
My darling  
My darling  
Who knew  
My darling  
I miss you  
My darling  
Who knew  
Who knew**_

The whole place filled with applause. He was clapped so hard he thought he would break his hands. Still he didn't stop.

She smiled and bowed and waved as if she was all right, but inside she was broken, she was falling into pieces. Suddenly she stopped. Because there he was, standing right in front of her.

**A/N: well, what do ya think?  
Btw, I've almost finished the next chapters for both of my other stories for those of you who have read them. Please review! Amz**


	2. We Belong To The Sea

We Belong To The Sea

A/N: Thanks to all of you who reviewed. I wasn't going to add to this but my mate ellie said I should, so here you go ellie. lol :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own charmed or the song 'we belong to the sea' by Aqua.**

Chapter 2 

Piper ran as fast as her legs would carry her. Her head couldn't stop spinning. Seeing Leo had confused her, messed her up. When she realised she'd lost him, and that he wasn't running after her, she slowed and leant against a wall. He looked exactly how she remembered him, from the sandy blonde hair to the gleam in his bluey green eyes. Piper straightened up. At least she'd been running in the right direction. After a quick look to make sure he wasn't there, she headed towards her apartment.

Leo looked around. He'd lost her when she'd crossed the park. He didn't know what to do, try and find her or forget he even saw her. No matter how much he wanted it to be the second one; for once his head and heart were telling him the same thing. He had to find her. He looked around again, there was no use looking for her now, it was dark and foggy and he was tired. So he headed home.

Piper groaned as she lay down on top of her bed, she needed to do something to keep her mind off Leo. She reached over and turned on her CD player. Some rock song was blaring out of it but anything was better than listening to her thoughts.

Leo sighed as he put his head into his hands. He couldn't believe he'd seen her after so long. He sighed again, louder this time. He turned around and turned the radio on, just as a song finished. He fell backwards onto the bed. He had to do something; he was driving himself mad. He was about to get up when he heard the words of the song.

_Take me to the ocean blue  
Let me dive right into  
Anything I'll ever capture  
You can wait up all night  
Waiting for wrong or right  
I always knew where I had you_

_You can lie on my waves  
You can sleep in my caves_

_Living on the edge of peace  
Knowing that water can freeze  
Do you still want me to open  
_

_  
Come on into my waves  
You can sleep in my caves  
Let me know that you will hold me  
Till the tides take my soul_

Piper just listened. It wasn't helping her forget about Leo but maybe she needed to listen to it.

_We belong to the sea  
To the waves you and me  
Living in the ocean so blue  
We belong to the sea  
Open wide being free  
A minute everlasting with you_

Leo bolted up. He wanted to turn it off, but something in it stopped him from moving. So he just listened.

_And as soon as it stops  
We'll all be a drop  
Coming down on your wide open sea  
_

_  
Can you wash me away  
Will you dry me one day  
Take me to the place where I came from  
If I had a open heart  
Would you tear that apart  
Why do I feel that you're lonesome_

Piper wanted to cry. This song was something she really didn't need to be hearing. It described them brilliantly, it described how they were together.

_Come on into my waves  
You can sleep in my caves  
Let me know that you will hold me  
Till the tides take my soul_

_We belong to the sea  
To the waves you and me  
Living in the ocean so blue  
We belong to the sea  
Open wide being free  
A minute everlasting with you  
_

_  
And as soon as it stops  
We'll all be a drop  
Coming down on your wide open sea_

Leo just sat there staring at the radio. 'Why did I do it?' He asked himself, 'Why did I have to go and ruin everything?" He knew what he had to do.

_There's a thunder inside me  
That your silence will kill  
And I know that you forced me  
To get rid of what I feel_

She was freely crying now. Everything had come back to her. And in that minute she knew what she had to do. She had to go and find him, she just need to see him; she needed to remember how his arms felt around her. She needed him.

_We belong to the sea  
To the waves you and me  
Living in the ocean so blue  
We belong to the sea  
Open wide being free  
A minute everlasting with you  
And as soon as it stops  
We'll all be a drop  
Coming down on your wide open sea_

He needed her. He finally realised what he'd been missing all this time. He missed being with her, putting his arms around her. Without another thought, he turned off the radio and ran out of his room, slamming the door behind him. He headed for a special place, a place he hoped she'd be in.

For the second time that night, Piper ran as fast as she could. She was heading for a place that meant so much to the both of them. Piper ran across the grass, running until she found the clearing. As she reached it, she saw a figure and slowed to a walk. When she was closer, the figure turned around.

"You always loved it up here." He said. He'd turned around to see her standing there. Without any warning, she ran up to him, flung her arms around him and cried. He rubbed a hand up and down her back and let her cry.

She didn't know why she did it. She just did. But it felt so right, that she didn't ever want to let go. After a minute, she felt his hand rub against her back and she felt slightly more comfortable.

After a while, Piper pulled away and they looked at each other. "I think we need to talk." Leo stated. Piper could only nod.

A/N: So what did you think? It's a filler chapter for what is coming, so bear with me. Please read and review! Thanks :-)


	3. Miss You More

**Miss You More**

A/N: I'm sorry it's been so long, I've just had so much going on, s.a.t's at school, major writers block and my computer got completely wiped, three times. So sorry it's been forever but a big thank you to all the people who didn't take me off their favourite lists and to the people who reviewed. Btw, this is the last chapter of this story.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or the song 'Miss You More' by BBMak.**

Chapter 3

Leo led them towards a bench a few metres from where they had been standing. Once sat down, he put his arm around her shoulders and Piper rested her head on his shoulders.

_**There's so many reasons that I find to run to you  
Cause there's so little loving in my life now I'm away**_

Piper lent into Leo. She felt as if it was the right thing to do. She didn't know what to say or even do, so they just sat there, together, on the bench in silence.

_**And thinking about it, I want things back how they used to be  
Cause there's no way around it, nothing good comes easily**_

Piper was the braver one of the two and started talking first. "I've asked myself one question since you left and I've never been able to think of an answer," She pulled away from him slightly and looked him dead in the eye. "Why did you leave Leo?"

_**So much between us and we both know that it's wrong  
So I keep on waiting till I'm back where I belong  
**_

He looked at her, the hurt and the pain obvious in her eyes. He'd longed for the day when he could finally tell her that he never meant to hurt her but everytime he tried, nothing came out of his mouth.

_**So here I am all by myself thinking of you nobody else  
There is a feeling inside and as hard as I try it just won't go away **_

Piper sat there with Leo's arm still around her and watched Leo's month open and close again before anything could come out. Either he didn't want to tell her why or he didn't have a reason for why he left.

_**Are you finding it hard it all on your own  
Having to face each night alone **_

Leo took a deep breath. "It's now or never." He thought to himself. He looked Piper in the eyes. "The reason I left all those years ago was..." He heard Piper take a deep breath and saw her close her eyes, "...because I was ordered to stay away from you."

_**Knowing you are the one with the love that I need  
And I miss you more each day**_

Piper's eyes flew open. Did she just hear him right? After a few moments she found her voice. "Y...y...you were ordered to stay away from me?!" When Leo nodded, she demanded, "By who?!" Leo looked away from her. "Leo? Leo, who ordered you to stay away from me?"

_**So many feelings emotions running away with me  
Cause it's you I believe in and a love that runs so deep**_

The desperation in Piper's voice was what made Leo turn back to look at her. She didn't understand any of what he was going on about. "It's time to come clean." Leo thought. "Taking another deep breath he told her the truth."It was your father who told me to stay away from you." When Piper began to speak, Leo cut her off. "It's taken me almost 10 years to tell the truth, I want to tell you everything."

_**So much between us and we both know that it's wrong  
So I keep on waiting till I'm back where I belong  
Back where I belong**_

Piper had sat back on the bench but Leo had not removed his arm on her shoulders. Piper listened carefully as Leo talked about a night 10 years ago that change both of their lives.

_**So here I am all by myself thinking of you nobody else  
There is a feeling inside and as hard as I try it just won't go away**_

Leo told her about the night her father had come to Leo while Piper was out with some friends. Victor told Leo that he was ruining Piper's life; he said that Piper was better off without Leo. Leo hadn't believed what Victor had told him, but the last thing made Leo really think. Victor had told Leo that Piper herself thought that he was ruining her life. Leo didn't know what to believe back then. He knew now that they were all lies but back then, back then he had truly believed Victor.

_**Are you finding it hard it all on your own  
Having to face each night alone **_

"...so that night I pack my bags and left." Piper stared at Leo, her mouth hanging open. Leo started fidgeting. "Please Piper, say something." Piper couldn't take it any more, she stood up abruptly. "So you're telling me that you left because my father told you I didn't love you?!" Piper shouted at him. He opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off. "Why didn't you ask me if it was true?" She shouted, "How could you believe that I didn't love you after everything we went through to be together." Finally she stopped and gave Leo a chance to speak. "I was young, we both were. After we had talked, I didn't know what was true and what were lies." He stood up also, "And I didn't ask you because I wouldn't have been able to cope if it had been true."

_**Knowing you are the one with the love that I need  
And I miss you more each day**_

As soon as Leo had finished that sentence, the heavens opened. The rain came down in all directions. "You know what Leo, I don't care." Leo's attention moved from the rain to her. "If you really loved me back then you would have stayed." And with that she turned and started walking away. Leo just stared at her retreating back. "Screw this," He thought, "I'm not losing her again." "Piper!" He shouted above the rain and ran in front of her, making Piper stop abruptly. "Don't you get it Piper?" He asked her, "I left because I thought that was what you wanted. I loved you back then Piper Halliwell..." Leo paused for a second, "...and I always have." And with that he pulled her to him and kissed her.

_**So I keep on waiting till I am back where I belong  
Back where I belong **_

After a few moments they broke apart. Leo rested his forehead on Piper's. Piper was the first to speak. "And I've always loved you Leo Wyatt." Both had smiles on their faces as Leo pulled Piper in for another kiss. A kiss to say forgive me, a kiss to say sorry but most of all, a kiss in the rain to say I love you, and always will.

_**Back where I belong **_

A/N: How was that? Sorry for the cheesy ending but I couldn't help myself. I know this isn't very good and definatly not my best but I like it. So please review even if it's to tell me I suck and should never write anything ever again lol (although nice ones would be better lol)


End file.
